


Pumpkin Soup for the Soul

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [65]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Modern Era, Pumpkin Soup, Snowpeak, Soup, Traditions, it's actually a good soup guys, it's also a real recipe, tastes a lot like goat cheese if you like goat cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Twenty-Six: TraditionsThey finally arrive at Snowpeak.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Link & Yeta & Yeto (Legend of Zelda), Yeta/Yeto (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Linked Universe [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Pumpkin Soup for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> This is connected to 'Smashing Pumpkins Is Actually Quite Fun' and 'Marshmallows Roasting on an Open Fire'.
> 
> Enjoy!

Finally, they made it. The walk itself wasn’t as hard as some of the others they’ve done, but they had to stop in at a store to pack more winter clothing since it was evident, they didn’t have enough. Then, the group headed north to Snowpeak.

In the distance, at the bottom of the valley, laid the mansion. It hadn’t changed since Twilight last saw it, not on the outside, but he hoped that Yeto and Yeta had fixed the heater in their home. The last time he went, everyone had to wear their winter clothing inside.

That was also when Twilight first had Yeto’s Pumpkin and Ghost Cheese Soup.

The group stumbled down the snowy hill, and when they reached the bottom, they could see the light from the fireplace.

“If this _isn’t_ Snowpeak,” Legend muttered, “I’m gonna scream.”

“Don’t worry,” Twilight said. “We’re here.”

He moved over to the front door and knocked loudly. There was some shuffling from the other side as a deeply accented voice called, “Who is it?”

“Twilight from Ordon,” he said.

“Ah!” The door opened to reveal a towering man in a furry white parka. “You have returned! Come! Come inside! Yeto sees you’ve brought guests, bring them in as well!”

As the group walked into the mansion, Yeto closed the door behind them. “Come! Come! Yeta is by the fireplace! She will be happy to see you!”

The inside of the mansion seemed aged, but taken care of. There was a cozy feel to the mansion and, more importantly, the chill of the winter air evaded them. Yeto first led them to a mudroom where they could take off their winter clothing and shoes. There was a shelf in the mudroom where they placed their bags until they would retrieve them later.

“I see you’ve fixed those holes,” Twilight said to Yeto as he brought them deeper into the mansion. “Although, why’re you still wearing your parka?”

“It is cozy,” Yeto said. “Come! Come! Yeta is this way!”

* * *

Yeta was a smaller woman who wore a matching parka to Yeto. She looked much healthier than when Twilight last saw her, much to his relief. The pumpkin soup could heal all wounds, it seemed.

Well, that would be what Yeto would say.

As they sat around in the large living room, Twilight introduced everyone. Yeto and Yeta, he explained, have lived in this mansion for decades. They helped him when he was looking for something for his friend. At the time, Yeta was very ill and Twilight had helped Yeto make some soup for her.

Then to Yeto and Yeta, Twilight explained about the pumpkin smashing competition. Yeto was absolutely delighted to make some pumpkin soup for everyone, and even brought them into the kitchen so that they could watch him make his soup. He had been making it before everyone arrived for him and Yeta, and wouldn’t mind adding more to the pot. Wild was instantly captivated by the large pot in the centre of the room.

“It’s sorta a tradition now,” Twilight said, “for whenever I come and visit them. Yeto would make his pumpkin soup.”

“You helped Yeta,” Yeto said. “It is Yeto’s thanks.”

As Twilight, Wild, Hyrule, Wind, and Sky helped Yeto with making his soup, Time, Legend, Warriors, and Four stayed with Yeta in the living room.

“You must come from far away,” Yeta said. “I have never seen you before.”

Legend cocked an eyebrow. “You do live in a secluded mountain.”

As Time shot Legend a disapproving look, Yeta nodded. “Yes. But we are home in this mountain. It is cozy, and I have Yeto.”

“How long have you been married?” Four wondered.

“Oh,” Yeta said, “long time now. _Very_ long time now. But we are happy with each other.”

“That’s good,” Time said. “You should always be happy with the ones that you love.”

“Getting sappy now, Time?” Warriors joked. “Soon, you’ll be giving out cryptic messages about how the ‘love was inside you the whole time’.”

“You’re young,” Time said. “You’ll understand when you’re older.”

Yeta agreed.

As Warriors lightly scoffed, the doors to the living room opened and the others returned with bowls on trays. “The food is here!” Wind declared. “And it smells _good_!”

“Well, if you like goat cheese,” Twilight said. “It has a very goat cheesy flavour.”

“And fish heads,” Wild said. Although, Twilight wasn’t sure if that was in delight or disgust.

“Reekfish adds flavour,” Yeto said. He sat down beside Yeta and gave her the bowl. “Here you go, love.”

“Thank you, love.”

The others joined in front of the fireplace before trying the soup. “I have to say,” Warriors said. “I was skeptical of you saying you wanted pumpkin soup, but now I understand why.”

“See?” Twilight said, swallowing down a spoonful. “And you scoffed.”

“He does that about everything,” Legend said. “Don’t take it personal.”

“You’re not any better.”

“At least I acknowledge it.”

* * *

As the last remnants of the soup disappeared, Wind gasped, “Oh no! We have to head _up_ that hill to reach the bus station! It was terrible heading _down,_ but now we have to head _up!_ ”

Warriors patted him on the back. “I’m not carrying you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
